Arranged Darkness
by esorbre
Summary: It was terribly dark in the Mushroom Kingdom. Even in the day it was a murky gray. Most people thought the stars were angry/disappointed in the kingdom. But, the other few knew the cause... and it involved the depressed princess. (Bowser x Peach.)
1. Introduction

**A/N; Hello, people of fanfiction! I see you clicked this story. I hope you meant to and that you're somewhat an idealist. I'll explain more about me and the story later, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Introduction.<span>

Peach sighed, she didn't know what to do. The fact that she was to get married to someone in the next 3 months was agonizing. '_I'm only 19 years old_,' Peach thought to herself while she sat in the dining hall eating a piece of strawberry cake. The room was huge, 57 chairs, and Peach was all alone except for the few toads walking in and out. Sometimes one would stare and wonder what was wrong. She did look sad, with her elbow on the table and her hand to her cheek. She was usually very formal, but she didn't care today. After hearing the news from Toadsworth, she decided to be herself and not the kingdoms doll.

After around ten minutes of eating and sulking, she went to the throne room to see if she could find the kingdom's royal rule book.

No one was in the vicinity of the throne room, so she was safe. Toadsworth said for her to not try to find loopholes in the system, so he hid the book somewhere she couldn't find it. Or at least that's what he thought. Peach may be a _perfect_ person, and the fact she's been seen that way by many powerful people and gods, everyone else believes it too. But, Peach knows more than people give her credit for. Like the fact that she knows Toadsworth's spot for hiding things from her ever since she was a tot. Also the fact that no one knew she did for all these years.

Anyway, Peach enters the throne room and goes behind Toadsworth's small silver chair. She pulls the lone string close to the bottom. A piece of felt moves and a button appears. Peach presses it and the chair opens from the front. She looks inside and finds a small price of paper saying, "If you want the rules, come with me." Peach saw this and cringed. She knows Toadsworth wouldn't say that. The handwriting was also sloppy, so she knew it wasn't anyone in the hierarchy. '_Wait, how does anyone but Toadsworth and the high class know this spot_?' She hears someone approach behind her.

Peach knew exactly who it was. "Damn it," she said under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; All characters owned by Nintendo (also, the chapters will get longer FYI.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is the official "Chapter 1." And it is set before the Introduction, in case you couldn't tell by reading it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"You asked to see me?" Peach said as she entered the conference room in her pink-polka-dotted shirt and fuzzy white pj's. It was around midnight and Peach was almost in bed when a toad came and told her to go.

Toadsworth and Toadbert was in the room alone. "Yes, we did," Toadbert says while adjusting his glasses. Toadsworth just sitting quietly with a sad smile on his face.

Peach just stared at them and sat in the seat closest to her. There's an awkward pause. "So... why are we doing this so late anyway? We always meet at 9 o'clock with every-"

Toadbert interrupted, "Exactly princess, we don't need _everyone_ to know. I think you'll agree after we tell you what is going on."

"Did someone send a threatening letter to the castle?" They both looked at her strangely, she finished her thought, "that wasn't Bowser?" They all knew Bowser's threats aren't that bad.

"Oh, Stars no dear, it isn't anything like that." Toadsworth reassured, "we would talk about that at the 9 o'clock."

"This is why I'm puzzled, what's so secret that can't be said in front of all the castle nobles?"

Toadbert looked somewhat annoyed with his eyes closed, "If you'd let us talk we will tell you, by boogity."

Peach wasn't very fond of the way he snapped at her for being curious and making conversation. She knew she couldn't do anything, but if she could she'd probably slap him. She look a deep breath, "Then _please _tell me." She said with a hint of sass.

The two toads looked at each other. Toadsworth had a worried face, while Toadbert had a somewhat sad mixed with relief look. "Peach," Toadsworth spoke softly, "do you know the marriage policy of princes and princesses in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes, that we're supposed to marry another royal or someone of great significance, right?"

"Yes, that is part one." Toadsworth said while looking down.

Peach tilted her head like a yoshi that's learning it's name would, "part one? What do you mean _part one_? I was taught the rules when I was young. I mesmerized them straight from the source."

Toadsworth said hesitant, "Well, I might have left out a bit-"

"What?" Peach said, "Tell me the _bit _you left out."

The older toad looked to the young as if saying it was too heavy to bear what needed to be said. Toadbert pulled out the royal rules and read straight from the book, "'Section 5:2; Once a prince/princess reaches the age of 25 (20 for princesses), they must have an arranged marriage one month after his/her birthday."

Peach looked dumbfounded, "Uhm, what now?"

"Section 5:2; Once-"

"No, heard what you said! I just... _what_?" she says with anger. "Why would you not tell me? Why am I learning this _**now**_?" Peach almost slammed her fist on the table.

Toadsworth said with empathy, "We thought you would've found someone by now." He scratched his head, "Actually, we thought you and Mario would be together."

Peach was shocked, "Me and Mario- what- he's a **plumber**!"

"Well," Toadsworth explained, "Mario is actually more of a hero. He's _your_ hero. I think we would all agree he is significant enough to be King of the Mushroom Kingdom."

When she heard that, she cringed. '_If only they knew how he really was._' Peach thought of the times when Mario would play around before he would get her. He'd go do fun things and talk to a lot of cool people before he'd even think about her being captured. He'd try to make money so the trip would be worth it. He went into the _hero_ business not for her, but for the adventure. Mario couldn't even give a rats ass about Peach.

"OK, you thought I'd be with _Mario,_ huh?" Peach said as polite as she could. "Well, I'm not, so what now?"

Toadsworth looked at Toadbert for a few seconds, then he said, "When your father and mother was alive, they said that you would marry whom you please. So, you have 3 months, since your birthday is in 2, to find out who. If by that 3 months you don't find anyone, you must marry who we say, and I think you know who that is."

"Oh, no no no no, I'm not marrying Mario!"

"After everything he's done, we owe him. You should be happy we're still going to let you choose!" Toadbert said. "So, if you don't want to marry Mario, you should be looking around."

Peach got up, and walked out as dignified as she could. Toadsworth called after her, "Peach, please don't try to trick the system!" She nodded.

Once she was out of their sight she stormed to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Now, you're probably wondering why I didn't put this as the _first_ chapter, and it's simple, I didn't want to. I thought the reverse thing would be kind of cool! Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you follow and favorite this story. Goodbye!**


End file.
